Good Luck Lily
by they-call-me-nerdy
Summary: A seventeen year old Lily Potter put the DVD into the player and waited. She jumped when a 9 month year old version of her came onto the screen. A video diary made by the Weasleys for Lily Luna Potter, idea from Good Luck Charlie.


A seventeen year old Lily Potter put the DVD into the player and waited. She jumped when a 9 month year old version of her came onto the screen.

"Hey Lily, there you are! Nine months old and look how cute you are!" The voice of a younger version of her oldest cousin came from behind the camera. "And look how cute I am!" Lily gasped, Victoire was about 16 here. "It's your coolest cousin Victoire here and I'm making this video diary to help you survive our, well special family." Lily laughed, that was one way to describe it. "Oh hey, it looks like Uncle Ron taught you how to eat bananas. Oh, and there's Aunt Ginny, looking lovelier than ever this morning."

Lily's mum sent her niece a death glare. "I am not in the mood." She then turned to Lily. "OK, I think you've had enough bananas so now we're switching to sweet peas! You're gonna love em! Look Mummy thinks they're so yummy! Mmm!" Ginny then propmently spat them out.

"Very smart, always make mummy try it first k?" Victoire was back. "Oh, and there's your older brother James, doing homework at the last moment as usual."

James looked about twelve and he shot Victoire a glare. "Not this year's homework, last year's homework!"

"There's a chance you two will be at Hogwarts together. Oh and there's Uncle Harry preparing for another days work. He kills people for a living."

"Honey come on. We've been through this, I don't kill people, I'm am auror."

"Either way, dead. So now you've met your part of the family."

"Forgetting somebody." A 11 year old Albus Potter was standing on the stairs.

"Al! No, no, no! I didn't forget about you I was just saving the best for last! Lily, that was your younger, older brother Albus. You wanna say something to Lily."

"You ruined my life."

OK, so it's taking Al a little bit longer to get used to you, you were kinda a surprise! So now, we're gonna add a video here with a song, it gonna be made when you're older so it has stuff from when you're growing up."

Sure enough it cut to a song sung by Victoire.

Today's All Burnt Toast  
>Running Late, Dad Jokes<br>Has Anybody Seen My Left Shoe

I Close My Eyes, Take A Bite  
>Grab A Ride, Laugh Out Loud<br>There It Is Up On The Roof

I've Been there I Survived  
>So Just Take My Advice<p>

Hang In There Baby,

Things Are Crazy

But I Know Your Future's Bright

Hang In There Baby,

There's No Maybe

Everything Turns Out Alright!

Sure Life Is Up And Down

But Trust Me It Comes Back Around

Your Gonna Love Who You Turn Out To Be

WHOO!

Home run  
>Loud Crash<br>Someone's Gonna Pay For That  
>Why Is Everyone Looking At Me<p>

Trouble In Paradise  
>skating on melted ice<br>please don't take away my TV

I've Been There I Survived

So Just Take My Advice

Hang In There Baby,

Things Are Crazy

But I Know You Futures Bright

Hang In There Baby,

There's No Maybe

Everything Turns Out Alright!

Sure Life Is Up And Down

But Trust Me It Comes Back Around

Your Gonna Love Who You Turn Out To Be

Someone Who Gets Along

Can Keep You Moving On

Thats What I'm Here For Say Anything

Hang in there baby!

Along with the song there were pictures of all her family and all their names, it was kinda like a muggle TV show opening.

Suddenly James was recording.

"OK, so Victoire was gonna do this but her tongue is currently down Teddy's throat so I said I'd do it. So it's James, and we're now at the Burrow, so let's go meet some people. Adults are boring, so we'll start with kids. Ah, Molly and Lucy, 5 years old. Bet they're not that cute now eh?"

Two 5 year olds, one with blonde hair the other with red were playing a clapping game.

"Hugo and Louis. 1 year old." The camera trained onto two babies on their mother's lap.

"Rose and Dom. 8 years." Two red head giggling in a corner.

BOOM! An explosion hit the kitchen. "Ah, Fred and Roxy, my partners in crime, probably using one of their dad's products." A boy and girl of around twelve stood there, both of their faces covered in soot. They both high fived James. "Good one guys."

"And lastly, Teddy and Victoire. Guys, detach yourselves for one minute today so Teddy can say hi to Lily."

"Hey Lily, it's your god brother Teddy. You're gonna be an awesome person!"

"OK continue. Now mum says we have to introduce you to the adults. So, there's Mum and Dad, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, Aunt Angelina and Uncle George, Aunt Audrey and Uncle Percy, Uncle Charlie, Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill and Grandma and Granddad."

"HEY JAMES GIVE ME BACK MY CAMERA!"

"Ah crap that's Victoire, take it take it, I'm sorry don't hit me!"

The camera was back on Victoire.

"I've only got one more thing to say, Good Luck Lily!"


End file.
